Talk:Nin Shuriken
the name is nin shurikens and not shinobi shurikens!! http://www.heroshock.com/?p=15501 :One, sign your posts, and two, where is their proof? "First of all, the Shurikens won’t be called « Shinobi Shurikens » as we thought by reading the kanji but « Nin Shurikens« . This kanji is indeed pronounced « shinobi » but for whatever reason, Toei decided it would be pronounced « Nin »." - how can we know that when we haven't heard the name spoken? ::OK, here's the evidence - which isn't on that Heroshock page. http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=4845831&postcount=2929 From Sealing to Nin Shuriken If you ask me, I don't think the Shuriken used to create Tsuchigumo and Ungaikyo are the ones that created the Paonmaru and UFOmaru Shuriken. Episode 7 kinda proves that when not one but two Shuriken were changed (both of which Takaharu had) and Nekomata was only made from one Shuriken (which Nagi grabbed). In the end, we have no real way of knowing which Shuriken that was used for a Youkai was turned into a Nin Shuriken. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:17, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I think that the sealing shuriken that created the Paonmaru was the one that created previous Youkai, either Kamaitachi or Kappa (since the one that created Kasha was in Kyuemon's possesion). Translating "Sealing Shuriken" section into a table Exactly what it says. I've translated the current list (with episode 22 added, since it wasn't there yet) into the following tables. If the admins approve, feel free to use it. Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr. Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 02:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Edit: Updating table to include Shinobi 23. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 13:37, August 4, 2015 (UTC) New Page for Advanced Shuriken Ninja Arts? Okay, Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test revealed that the Advanced Shuriken Ninja Arts combine the powers of two or more settings on the Goton Nin Shuriken. Since it would be way too much of a pain to try to create a place to add them on the Nin Shuriken page, I propose we create a separate page for Shuriken Ninja Arts. That way we can create a section on the new page for Advanced Shuriken Ninja Arts without needlessly cluttering up the Nin Shuriken Page. Jmcdavid (talk) 15:35, August 4, 2015 (UTC) New page style I've just completed a sandbox of an alternate version of this page, using the table (for the Sealing Shuriken section, as seen above) and tabber coding (for everything else), here. Have a look and see if it's worth incorporating into the existing page. Be aware, the OtomoNin Shuriken section isn't quite perfected yet, and I'm not sure why the coding isn't working properly. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 19:21, August 13, 2015 (UTC) *Edit: fixed the coding problem. It's all ready to go. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.)Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 23:01, August 13, 2015 (UTC)